


Golden Wine

by DarkBlackSwan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlackSwan/pseuds/DarkBlackSwan
Summary: Asmodeus gifts Lucifer a golden wine that works as an aphrodisiac and thanks to Diavolo he drinks it despite knowing the effects of it...He tries his best getting rid of it by himself but his body is not cooperating so what if he could get help from his younger brother?Power bottom Lucifer X Top Mammon
Relationships: Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Golden Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished work on this fandom, and my first incest ever lmao, I hope you enjoy my work and it would make me happy if you do.
> 
> I'm not the best writer over here and I apologise, my language is not English so maybe (100% sure) I'll have grammar mistakes so forgive me.
> 
> I grew the balls(? To write this thanks to someone, if you read this thank you so much for it, I really appreciate it! 🌸
> 
> Thanks for reading! 🌸🌺🌸

It's Lucifer's birthday and everyone got him a present, Levi the otaku that he is gave him an anime character doll that in Levi's words "looks like you Lucifer", Belphie gives him a boodoo doll with his face "use it when you want to end it all, in the store they said that your death wouldn't be painful so please use it soon", Beel his favo- *cough* *cough* his nice brother gifted him a coupon to a famous new restaurant, Mammon... Well... He gave him a keychain of a crow? He doesn't really know, Satan gave him a book 'how to torture yourself in 666 steps with death 100% guaranteed!' and Asmo gave Lucifer a golden wine, he begged him to totally "drink it only when only the two of us are in this house! Is a special wine after all", he already knows about that weird attachment his brother has for him, so he naturally keeps a safe distance and no matter what he WONT touch that wine even less if asmo is there, it's not like he cares about morals or ethics, he just doesn't like asmo that way, he is too narsistic and he being the avatar of pride he thinks they won't be compatible in bed.

...

He totally despises Diavolo, if it werent for his loyalty "pact" he would go to Diavolo's room to cut his dick and head off.

~one hour ago~

"Hey Lucifer! You did a great job today with the meeting, thanks to you we can build more dorms!, So let's go to your room and have some drinks".

"I appreciate the gesture but I must know why my house? are not you 'trying' to thank me?".

"Why not? Your brothers are in class today and it's early to go home so let's hang out in your room! I really want to see how a perfect guy like you have his room, truth be told all I can imagine is a really clean and organized room but that's boring so I decided that YOU are going to mess your own room and have some fun!"

"How messing my own room is going to be fun?...".

"Later you can clean it?, I don't really know but it doesn't matter don't be like this and lets get going".

~~~~

Lucifer soon found himself sitting on his bed while Lord Diavolo trashed his room looking for "embarrassing magazines" and "questionable sausage looking things", Lucifer couldn't be more tired and done...

"Hey Lucifer what's this?" Diavolo asked him while in his right hand sitting was that golden wine, he knew he had to get rid of it but now it was too late, Asmo was gonna pay for this humiliation.

"That is a gift, my younger brother Asmodeus give it to me some time ago, do not worry about it" he really wanted Diavolo to understand that he was not going to tell him what it was and leave it be... But we all know how Diavolo Is.

"Hmmm it looks really weird Lucifer, if it is a gift why haven't you opened it already?".

"..."

"Oh! Is this what I think it is?".

"...what do you think it is?".

"Oh you know, some of those magic beverages that are used to prank others like the furry one that gives you ears and tail".

"Yes, that's exactly what it is, so please put it where it was".

Diavolo laughed.

"No, you are gonna drink it".

"No, I will not".

"Don't be such a coward Lucifer! It's just a prank wine thing(? It's not gonna kill you or anything".

"..."

Diavolo grabbed a cup from his closet (a gift from Barbatos) and filled it with the golden liquid, then walked towards Lucifer to give him the cup.

"Here! drink it!, is an order Lucifer! I really want to see if you are gonna grow a tail and ears, or if your skin I gonna turn blue or green, this is gonna be fun".

Lucifer knowing it was an order just did it, he drank the entire cup, it tasted weird just like wine but really sweet he trusted that he could hold himself and make sure to resist what is going to happen to him until Diavolo leaves, his pride is in game and he is not going to lose, not even against Diavolo.

~~~~

This is bad, like real bad, he knew his brother would give him something like this, but he didn't know it was this strong, his whole body is on fire, his skin is sensitive and he can feel a blush going up from his chest, Diavolo was still in the room but now he looks bored, he was really expecting him to turn to blue or something, but sadly that didn't happen.

"Lucifer, I think the wine doesn't work, it's been like 20 minutes and you still look the same, maybe you should drink the entire bottle".

Lucifer stood up and walked towards the bottle of wine, he grabbed it and walked towards his window to open it and let the bottle fell, he watched in sick satisfaction how it broke against the floor, now he was free.

"Lucier what have you done! That was your brother's present! What are you gonna tell him?".

"I will just tell him that I already used it, so do not worry".

"Hmmm if you say so, well I'm getting bored, your room is clean and you don't even have any nasty magazines, I'm gonna leave for today and let you relax a bit, your brothers shouldn't be home at least for 4-5 more hours so take a rest my dear friend".

"Thank you Lord Diavolo, i appreciate it".

"It's nothing!, Well I'll get going, don't worry I know the way already, see you tomorrow Lucifer".

Diavolo left the room and only when he heard the main door close he let himself relax, but that was a big mistake. The effects of the wine where still there and now that he let his guard down he feels even worse, his body feels like it's burning and instead of blood in his veins there is lava.

He is so sensitive that he can feel his clothes brushing against his skin, and is turning him on even more, his dick is getting hard and he can't stop himself anymore, he tried to reach the bathroom to get a cold shower but his body felt like jelly, he couldn't move his limbs properly, actually he couldn't move anymore with the energy he has left he walks to his bed and fell on top of it, moaning when the bed makes contact with his back.

"..."

He totally despises Diavolo, if it werent for his loyalty "pact" he would go to Diavolos room and cut his dick and head off.

He needed relief, he needed to let that substance out of his body as fast as he could he couldn't stay like this any longer, he started to undress, moaning and gasping at the feeling of his hands touching his chest and legs, his head is fuzzy and he can't really think anymore.

After he got rid of the clothes goosebumps filled his skin, he moved his right hand slowly touching his chest down his stomach appreciating the firm abs moaning at the delicious feeling and then slowly grabbed his hard cock, his moans becoming louder while he plays with the head, poking at it and putting pressure on his balls, the precum helps his hand to go faster and faster, he spits on his hand to make it even more wet, he can feel himself close so he uses one hand to play with the head while the other keeps moving up and down faster and faster until he comes with a cry, his eyes rolling back.

He is so sensitive after his orgasm so he stops and gasps trying to get more air into his lungs, still is not enough his dick is still hard, so he decides to keep playing, his left hand went up his chest and started to pinch his nipples, he rolls his left one between his fingers and then tugs at it hard and slow, he imagines that someone is sucking and biting at his nipple, imagines that there is a tongue licking, playing and teasing it eager to please him, that same tongue licks his body whole and he losses his mind.

The other hand goes down and down passing his testicles until it reaches his hole, he needs to be full, he needs someone inside him filling him, fucking him till he comes over and over again, the temperature keeps increasing, when he finally reaches his hole he circles it and tease it when his middle finger, because it feels dry he brings it up his mouth and starts licking at it and sucking it, he imagines is the same tongue that played with him earlier so he genlty kisses his finger and plays with it using his tongue, it tastes like cum and sweat a taste he didn't think would be so delicious.

After a few minutes of loving his own fingers and leaving them dripping wet he takes them back to his hole, shuddering at the wet feeling against his asshole, he thinks about that instead of his finger is that delicious tongue, too eager to taste him and fill him, he moves his finger slow in little circles around his hole enjoying the feeling of wetness, then he pushes gently moaning at the weird feeling of being stretched and opened, it hurts and burns terribly but he likes it, his finger goes deeper and deeper until he touches his prostate, he almost came but he resisted, he slowly moves his finger in and out, the stretching feels so good he is seeing stars when he feels that he is not tight anymore he adds another one feeling a bigger burn on his ass and moves his fingers even faster, pressing restlessly at that bundle ot nerves and he wants a bigger thing instead of his fingers, wants to be wrecked and pounded into until his body passes out, the sound of his fingers going inside of him are making him even hornier, he is getting close until he finally touches his prostate one last time and rope after rope of white is flying and landing on top of his chest and face, his mind is blank his body is trembling and he wants more, his fingers are not longer enough he needs the real thing.

~~~~

He is still hot, and has ejaculated at least 4 more times but it wasn't enough to get rid of that golden nuisance, he is tired but at the same time he wants to keep going he touches his spent dick but is not helping anymore, his dick needs the attention of someone who is not him, so he decides to wait, someone is gonna come soon anyway...

He is relieved when he hears it, the sound of the main door opening, someone came home early obviously skipping school, he already knows who is that person, how could he not? is his brother after all so he waits because he knows he is gonna try to get inside this room to search for something Lucifer took from him so he prepares all the energy he can so when that person gets inside his room he can trap him and bring him to his bed, his body has waited for too long already.

He waits and waits until he hears someone by his door, the door is opened gently, as if the person behind it was afraid, and Lucifer smiles, his prey is finally here...

The moment his brother gets inside, he runs towards him and push him so hard that his back hits the door closing it behind him, to prevent him from scaping he takes both of his wrist and puts them on the door above his brother's head.

"Oi! oi! Who do ya think ya are to treat the great Mammon like this?!... Lu-Lucier? Bro... I s-swear I didn't ca-came here to t-take Goldie b-back!"

"You are going to be punished for getting inside my room so let's do this, if you follow my orders and let me do everything I want to your body until I'm satisfied I will give you Goldie back for a day, what do you think?"

"Only for a day?!...wait... Wh-what do you...what do you want to do with me? Is th-this a new way of to-torture?!"

"I can not resist anymore Mammon, just say yes or not damnit!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll do it! It's not like ya are goin' to let me go anyway, are ya?....wait... Lucier wh-why are ya na-naked?" 

His brother hadn't noticed the fact that he was very naked until now, he could see how his brother was now blushing, he wanted to bite his cheeks and mark every part of that rosy neck, he ignored his brother question and instead pushed him towards his bed making fall in his back on the bed.

"ya!... Could ya be more gentle couldn't ya?"

Before getting on the bed with his brother he took a rope, the same he used to hang mammon in the ceiling. 

"I knew it! Ya are goin' to punish me aren't ya!... Let's talk about this! I didn't even do anything!"

Seeing that Mammon was not going to shut up he took his previously discarded shirt and shoved it inside his brother's mouth, then he used the rope to tie up his wrist on the bed.

"Mnmm mmmnmm! Mmm!"

"Mammon, shut up, I will not take this off so you better behave or I will punish you for the rest of you life"

His brother's body went limp at the threat and he smiled subtly, he was going to have so much fun with his little brother.

"Good boy, now stay still and do not do anything stupid"

He started undressing his brother, his mouth watering at the view of his slightly tanned skin of his brother, he wanted to touch it so bad and mark him up from head to toe, first he took off the upper part of the uniform leaving his brother's chest free to him to feel, as his hands went up and down his brother's chest he could feel his brother getting goosebumps, he felt proud.

He slowly made his way towards his brother neck, sniffing around and nosing at it, mammon moaned at his actions perhaps he was really sensitive, he used that to his advantage, his brothers moans got stuck on his throat thanks to the shirt, he let out a dark laugh watching his brother struggling to breath and started to lick his neck, it was salty with sweat but to him it was a delicious taste, he kissed slowly every part of his neck sucking softly at his tender skin, he couldn't get enough of the taste, he wanted to own that body, in a moment of possessiveness he sucked harshly at the base of the neck before bitting down hard leaving a red angry mark and as he watched at it his brother's tears went down his cheeks, instead of feeling bad for making him cry a sick pleasure from seeing fhat crying face filled his body, he wanted more of those tears, more tears made by him and only him.

He went down to his chest, and decided to be more gentle this time, licking that tan skin and filling it with kisses, he went for that chocolate brown nipple that looked so eager to be inside his mouth and sucked hard making mammon cry out louder, he didn't care so he kept doing it, rolling that nipple with his tongue and licking at it rapidly, he used his right hand to attend the other bud, even if he wasn't being pleasured the fact that mammon was moaning and trashing helplessly on his bed thanks to his actions were enough for now.

After some minutes of delicious torture he left both of the nipples go, watching how they turned red, his brother face was so red and full of tears, he couldn't resist anymore and licked them, savouring the salty taste and moaning at it, he couldn't wait to taste more of Mammon's body anymore.

"I'm gonna take the shirt our of your mouth, but if you start talking again then instead of a shirt is gonna be my shoe got it?"

His brother nodded, he gently took out the shirt full of his brother saliva and licked at it taking it in his mouth to taste his brother's saliva, mammon was watching him and those blue eyes filled with lust made him suck on the shirt harder, he was so hard and eager that he started to rut his naked dick on his brother's thigh, it hurt but he liked the pain, his precum was wetting his brother's pants leaving a stain on it.

He kept moaning into the shirt as he kept moving his hips faster and faster, then he took the shirt out and stood up, he needed to get rid of those pants, so he did, taking with it his shoes leaving his brother on his boxers, he went to Mammon's feet and licked from his shin to his knee, as he had already done on his brother's chest, he kissed and licked at every part he could on his legs, leaving hickey after hickey on the inside of his thighs.

When he reached Mammon's boxer his right hand went to squeeze the bulge, Mammon cried out at the force but he knew better than to talk and made his brother punish him so instead he moved his leg making his sole touch Lucifer's erection, Lucifer throw his head back and moved his hips against Mammon's foot to get more friction, the sock felt uncomfortable on his sensitive skin but he was so close so he let go and came all over his brother's foot.

He collapsed on the bed on top of his brother's stomach gasping for air, Mammon was still hard and so is he again, after a few minutes of them panting trying to get oxigen back, Lucifer went up his brother's chest to his face and kissed him, slowly and sweetly, his brother's lips were so soft and tasty, his left hand went to his brother cheeck asking him silently to open up and his brother did, both of their tongues played with each other, it was messy and wet, saliva going down Mammon's neck, when they parted Lucifer licked all that saliva into his mouth it tasted like both of them plus Mammon's sweat truly his now favorite flavor.

They kissed again while Lucifer's right hand got inside Mammon's boxer, touching his sensitive skin lovingly, his hand wrapped around that hot meat and started moving up and down slowly, Lucifer was drinking his brother's moans thanks to their kiss, his tongue playing with his brother while his hand played with his dick the more he touches his dick the more he wants it inside of him.

When he feels that's his brother is about to cum he stops, making his brother curse at him, but he doesn't care, he still needs more, he takes the hand that was now covered on his brother's precum and licked it, he inserted his finger on his mouth and moves them in and out of his mouth as if it where his brother's dick, he moans at the taste, he doesn't know what was that wine made from but it surely makes everything taste better.

He moves his body going down to his brother's pelvis and takes off the boxer, setting his hard meat free and mammon shivers at the way Lucifer's breath is on his dick, lucifer eats it eagerly lapping at it form the base to the head, collecting every precum he meets on his way, he sucks at the head hard wanting more of the liquid then he stops and raise his right hand to spit on it, he needs it wet, he moves his hand towards his ass, he opens his legs and touches his hole with the wet fingers.

Mammon looks like he is going to cum just by the view so he decides to work faster, circles his middle finger right over his hole, he already streached himself but it was different because now instead of fingers going inside there is a big and fat dick waiting to be inside of him, to entertain himself and forget about the pain and uncomfortable feeling of having 4 fingers inside he sucked at Mammon's ballsack, it wasn't enough to make his brother cum but it was enough to keep him hard if the sounds he was making weren't enough proof.

When he felt ready he stood up and straddled his brother's hip, he took his brother erection and put the head over his hole, he started sinking slowly enjoying the burn of his borthers cock filling him and stretching him open, when he finally got to the base both of them cried out, Lucifer was a virgin in taking cock but now he knew why Asmodeus was so hungry for men, the feeling of being full was indescribable, he felt so completed and satisfied, when he felt ready he started bouncing up and down slowly, it was so good, his brother's dick every time he went down brushed his prostate, he looked down, his brother had a fucked up look on his face, his pupils were so big that the blue and yellow were almost nowhere to be seen, his face was red and his lips were open, he looked good like this, a good doll enjoying being used by it's master, he wanted to see more so he increased the speed of his hips, his legs were growing tired but he couldn't stop.

He was close, so close but he couldn't do it anymore, his legs were killing him, and as if reading his mind mammon stared trusting up, harder and faster making Lucifer lose his balance and falling face first into his brother's chest, Mammon didn't stop and noticing Lucifer's face so close he went for a kiss, it was hard with the possition he was so he broke the rope with the force of his wrists, and put one hand on Lucifer's hip and the other one pulled Lucifer's head to take it closer to his, then he made Lucifer and him change places, Lucifer's back now was against the bed with his legs on the air as Mammon moved his hips merciless pounding hard into him.

He couldnt think of anything, the feeling of his brother's cock moving so fast and strong against his prostate was driving him crazy, now it was him who pushed Mammon's head towards him for a last kiss while he came, and if it couldn't be any more perfect he felt Mammon's hips stoping and he felt his brother cumming, hot liquid painting his insides, filling him, it felt so good that he passed out.

When he woke up he was on his pijama and his bed looked clean, his uniform was not on the floor and instead was clean and folded neatly on his closet, he wonders if everything was a dream but when he tries to get up he almost faints thanks to the terrible pain on his back side, he doesn't know how could he said that he enjoyed it when the pain wasn't worth it, he felt like he was going to die.

"Mammon you are going to pay for this, I swear" 

Then he noticed a little note on the left side of his head.

'Like the great brother I am, I washed your clothes, cleaned ya up, dress ya and cleaned the room, I figured ya will be hurtin' when ya finally wake up, thats why I helped, I'm great aren't I?

Also, I took Goldie with me to buy stuff! If ya ask nicely I'll bring ya a lil snack!'

$$$$ The great a Mammon! $$$$'

"Tsk he still is such a pain in the ass..." He snorted at his own joke 

"OH MY LORD! SOMEONE BROKE THE PRESENT I GAVE LUCIFER! MAMMOOOOOON!!!!!!"


End file.
